coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8004 (26th November 2012)
Plot Stella and Eva discover a pocket of water in the ceiling of the back room at the Rovers. Stella prods it with a knife and the ceiling caves in, drenching them both. Tyrone's on edge around Kirsty. While Tyrone's upstairs, Kirsty answers his mobile but the caller hangs up. Seeing that it was Fiz and finding dozens of texts and calls from her, seething Kirsty pops Tyrone's phone and keys into her bag, deadlocks the front and back doors and heads off to work. David tells Gail of his plans to start a family. Gail's pleased. Kylie's unimpressed when David schedules sex sessions around Gail's shifts at the bistro so they can have privacy. Jason identifies a leak under the bath. Stella's horrified to realise that the damage means she'll need a whole new bathroom. Tyrone realises his keys and phone are missing and he's locked in No.9. He tries ringing Kirsty from the landline but she ignores his call. Jason's peeved when Owen takes over preparing a quote for Stella's bathroom. Dennis takes offence when Steve jokes about Rita giving him pocket money. Rita encourages him to use his debit card but it's clear he doesn't know how. Fiz calls at No.9 but Tyrone can only talk to her through the back window. Fiz is horrified to learn that Kirsty's trapped him. Eileen urges disgruntled Jason to make positive changes to his life if he's unhappy. Rita instructs Dennis on how to use a chip and PIN machine. Dennis is amazed. Jason suggests to Owen that he could buy into the business and become a partner. Owen rejects the offer outright and Jason's stung. Kirsty arrives home, and Tyrone plays along as she acts astonished to find his keys in her bag but denies picking up his phone too. When Kirsty goes for a bath, Tyrone searches her bag and finds his phone. Kirsty returns and catches him red-handed. They have a blazing row about Fiz, and Kirsty admits she took his phone and keys because she cannot trust him. Lewis continues to flatter gullible Gail about her talent as a mother and grandmother. Kirsty hits Tyrone repeatedly in her worst attack yet. As her rage subsides, this time she shows no remorse and demands an apology from Tyrone, who has no choice but to comply as he cowers in pain and despair. Jason tells Stella that Owen's quote is exorbitant and offers to do the bathroom job himself for £3,000 less and in half the time. Stella agrees and Jason's chuffed. Fiz finds Tyrone in the ginnel. Realising that Kirsty's beaten him again, Fiz vows to set him free. Tyrone despondently replies that there is no way out for him. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *This was the only episode transmitted on 26th November to allow for an edition of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here to air at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirsty catches Tyrone searching through her bag; and Stella finds a leak at home and calls in Jason - but Owen ruffles his feathers by taking over. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,330,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2012 episodes